(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid waste disposal and more particularly to spraying refuse containers to prevent insects and rust, to deodorize, and to lubricate.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Handling of domestic solid waste is greatly facilitated by placing the waste in large refuse containers. A common system is to have one large container for four households. Also, many restaurants and food establishments dispose of their waste in large containers. These large containers are emptied by a truck having arms thereon which lift the refuse container and invert it over a container on the truck body.
The trucks which empty the refuse containers are divided into three general categories: front loaders, side loaders and rear loaders.
The front loader truck approaches the refuse container head-on and arms extend from the truck to the container, lifting it over the cab of the truck to dump it into the container behind the cab. There the garbage may be packed, according to the design of the truck.
The side loader truck pulls along side the refuse container and arms extend from the side of the truck to engage the containers, dumping the contents into the truck from the side.
The rear loader truck necessitates that the refuse container, which has wheels under it, be rolled behind the collection truck where it is connected to a lift system, picked up, dumped into the truck and lowered to the ground.
Previous workers, such as LOVERCHECK, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,577, have disclosed a system for sterilizing the refuse with gas after it has been dumped from the collection truck. However, LOVERCHECK does not sterilize the refuse container itself.
Likewise, JERNSTROM, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,514, discloses deodorizing the household garbage compactor. However, there is no sterilization or deodorization of the front, side or rear loader refuse container.
DAVIS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,866, discloses a special truck which goes to the empty garbage container and cleans it. However, DAVIS does not collect garbage.